


Worry

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: 5x14, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Now, it's Andy's turn to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all wanted fics after that episode. Here's mine.

Her face throbbed as she followed Andy to the break room, gratefully but lightly leaning into his side. The throbbing was quickly extending to her head, neck, and the rest of her body, and it took everything in her to stop prodding her cheek. She knew it was bound to be red, if not bruised, already. Andy was quiet, even as he pulled the ice pack out of the first aid kit and started moving it between his hands to activate it. He tried to guide her to a chair, but she took his hand and looked at him. 

"I want to sit in my office." Her voice was soft, both from her lack of breath and the pain in her face. Andy merely nodded and held the ice pack in one hand before wrapping his arm around her again. 

He led her back to her office, shutting the door and closing the blinds while she sat down. He crossed the room to hand her the ice pack, watching as she gently pressed it against her cheek and winced. 

"I'm fine, Andy," she sighed, offering him a small smile that seemed more like a grimace. 

"You can be fine and that still hurt like hell," he countered, shooting her a concerned look. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not fine." She raised an eyebrow and shifted to rest her elbow on the desk. "I am fine. I need you to finish everything out there, okay?"

"I want to stay here--" He didn't finish his sentence before Sharon set the ice pack down and looked at him. 

"Andy, we have a case to finish and you are going to help. If there's a time we need to keep work and our personal lives separate, it's now." The way her voice dropped was warning enough. 

He sighed and nodded after a moment, a brief scowl crossing his face. "I'll be back to check on you..."

"I know you will." Her voice softened and she replaced the ice pack against her face, her eyes sliding closed as soon as Andy left the room. 

She was eager to pack up and leave when everything was set and done, ready to wash the day off her skin and sink into bed. Andy drove them home with Rusty following in his car behind them. The ride was silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Sharon knew she should tell not only Andy but Rusty about Stroh. She wasn't ready to admit that he could be back. 

She didn't deny Andy's help inside, knowing it would help him to help her. Rusty followed right beside them, but they were quiet until the front door was shut and locked behind them. 

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Do you need to sit?"

Andy's and Rusty's voices mingled together and Sharon felt her headache jump in intensity, her fingers instinctively going to her temple and then her cheek. Before their words were even completely out of their mouths, their concern was renewed by her actions. 

"Sharon?"

"Mom."

"I'm fine," she snapped, her eyes immediately closing. "I'm fine," she repeated, forcing her voice softer. Andy and Rusty both gave her disbelieving looks and she ignored them to focus on stepping out of her heels and peeling her blazer off. "I'm sorry I snapped." She looked between them, her hands sliding into the pockets of her pants. "I have a headache," she admitted, hoping the confession would help placate their concern. 

"Do you want to take some aspirin?" Andy toed his own shoes off without looking away from her. 

"Yes." She smiled a little. "And a hot shower before I call it a night." She cupped Rusty's cheek and kissed his head. "Don't worry about me, Rusty."

"You were attacked, Mom. I'm gonna worry." Rusty gave her a look full of concern, one she had never seen from him, and it broke her heart. 

"It will heal. Nothing's broken or fractured. It's a bruise and I'm fine." She moved her hand to rub his arm and glanced at Andy as she retreated down the hallway to their room. 

She was surprised when she managed to get undressed and into the bathroom before Andy came in, his tie loosened. She fiddled with the sleeve of her robe and looked at him, smiling gratefully when he offered her two white pills and a glass of water. 

"Rusty's working on dinner before you go to bed," he said as he watched her take the pills and finish off the water. 

"He doesn't have to do that!" She set the glass on the counter and started to tie her robe tighter. Anticipating her actions, Andy gently grabbed her arm. 

"You need to eat. It's something light and then we can all sleep. And we can sleep in tomorrow." He loosened his hold on her arm and instead stroked his thumb along her robe. "He's worried. Let him help."

She sighed and instead untied her robe, slipping it off her shoulders to hang it on the back of the door. Andy undressed and followed her into the shower, watching as she turned to face him. He raised his hand and very gently trailed his fingers along her cheek, outlining the bruise starting to form. She winced and he pulled his hand back immediately, instead resting it on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his brow knitting together. 

She rolled her eyes a little and then shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Andy," she whispered. "I knew what I was doing and what was likely to happen. It was a risk I was willing to take for the case. The aspirin will kick in soon and we could both use a decent night's sleep." 

"I'm sorry you're in pain and I can't do anything about it." He kissed her softly and reached behind her to grab her shampoo.

"You can hold me." She tilted her head and kissed him, reluctantly pulling back after a moment with a grimace. "You never know how expressive your face is until it hurt to move," she sighed. 

He kissed her forehead and gently massaged her hair as he shampooed and conditioned it, listening to her occasional soft hums. He washed her body and shut the water off before he stepped out of the shower to grab her fluffy towel. Before she could move or argue, he wrapped it around her and lifted her into his arms. 

"Andy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closing briefly. 

"Sorry, sorry." He kissed her head and carried her into the bedroom where her pajamas were already laid out.

"You surprised me." She wouldn't admit that the sudden movement aggravated her head, but the aspirin was finally starting to kick in anyway. 

Andy shut the door to the bathroom and pulled on his pajamas while Sharon slowly got dressed and then laid back against the pillows. "Will you apologize to Rusty? I can't stay awake long enough for dinner." A yawn followed her words and she let her eyes fall shut. 

Andy hesitated, watching her. "Okay. I'll be back." He lingered a moment longer before he walked out to the kitchen. "Hey, kid. Your mom's just about asleep. She said she's sorry about dinner." He shrugged and turned back to his room. 

"Is she okay?" Rusty asked, her voice softer than Andy anticipated. 

"She's fine, Rusty. Exhausted and sore, I'm sure, but she's fine." He looked over his shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile. "Get some sleep and maybe we can make her breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, okay." Rusty nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen. Andy watched, wanting to help clean up, but also desperate to return and keep an eye on Sharon. "I've got it, Lieutenant. Just keep an eye on mom."

"I will." He smiled again before he returned to the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see Sharon curled up and asleep, her arm thrown over his pillow. He sighed as he looked at her, the mark still prominent on her pale cheek. He couldn't help but shake his head as he slid into bed and turned the light off. "Goodnight, honey," he murmured, his arm lightly wrapping around her waist.

She made a soft noise in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He tightened his arm and kissed her head, sending a silent, grateful thought that she was okay.


End file.
